poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash on the Big Bridge
Cyberdramon: After all that I've put you through, this hardly suffices, but I have some information. One of the keys is in the "land of naught but night,' correct? Well, I may know where. Kazemon: Really? Lobomon: Where? Cyberdramon: To the west of here, you'll find Big Bridge: a colossal crossing they will take to another continent. That particular continent gets no sunlight due to the thick, dark skies overhead. They even call "land of the stolen sun." Really, how can the place not be naught but night? They're heading off Kumamon: Whoa! That thing over there has gotta be it! Tama: Now that's one big the-bridge!￼ Ranamon: Well, you sure can't say it doesn't live up to the name! They arrived here and they see how long the bridge is Morgana: Getting to the top is... Futaba: Not gonna be fun. Tama: I'll the-say. Goatmon: Still, you have to admire it. Who could have built something's like this? Wormmon: Nobody ever built it. A Hybrid summoned it here in ages past. They saw him Wormmon: I'm Wormmon. My job is to look after the bridge. You've come here to cross it, right? Loweemon: Of course. So... you're saying that Big Bridge isn't man-made that someone summoned it here. But, like... Wormmon: First, the bridge has a real name. It's Alexander, in fact. Agunimon: Alexander? Wormmon: The great Mirage, Big Bridge Alexander! Tama: Ah! It's... it's the-true! How did I the-miss it? I can sense the bridge's the-presence! Beetlemon: Wait, you mean. It's alive! Whoa! Wormmon: And that's why a summoner like me has to look after him. Dogmon: So then, you're a Summoner. Wormmon: Yeah, but it's not like I'm turning that summoned him. So, can I ask you something? Ladybugmon: Huh? Wormmon: Aren't you the Digimon? The one and only Hybrid Digimon from the Digital World? Ottermon: Of course! Mercurymon: Yeah, that's... the word. Wormmon: Sooo... I guess that means it's true. Hm.. Hold on. If the prophecy is right... You better even think about it! Don't you dare lead us down the wrong path! Nobody remember because they're caught by up in the Crimson Prophecy. The Azure Prophecy, it very clearly says you could bring us salvation or ruin. The divergent futures! Kazemon: On, that's right. Princess Biyomon did tell us about the divergence. Grumblemon: Hold on, what? Yusuke: You mean you forgot? Wormmon: I'm starting to worry... Maybe I shouldn't I let you use the bridge. Arbormon: Nope, we're fine for that. Me and my friends are totally going to reek the right future. Ann: Sure are... Wormmon: Well, it's not like I can stop you. The Prophecy's about you, not me, right? Go on. You can cross. But don't go causing the apocalypse. Ladybugmon: Duly noted. Tama: So is there some special the-trick to getting to the tippity-top of Alexander? Wormmon: Just get on. I'll handle the wake-up call. Grumblemon: It's what? Wormmon: Alexander's kind a sound sleeper. So it's my job to step in and sort of get things going. Now, off you go. They get on Wormmon: Hang on to you tightly white Chocobos. Anteatermon: Okay! Ready when you are! Tama: This is the-gonna be fun! Ryuji: Thanks, Wormmon! He make the Lift go faster for them and it's just like a Rocket Worrmon: Have a nice lift! Look, I know you're over there. I suppose you want to cross the bridge too? Then Dark BurningGreymon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon and JagerLoweemon appeared Dark BurningGreymon: No. Our business is here with you--- Digimon. Wormmon bring out his Mirage Dark Zephrymon:￼ An Esper, as I thought. Look upon us now. Are we truly your enemies? Wormmon: Fenrir, your place is here by my side. Dark JagerLoweemon: As you wish. But I hope you indulge us with a better fight than that mist dragon with the other Digimon. Wormmom: Other Digimons? You mean, Calumon!? No! What did you do to him!? Dark MetalKabuterimon: Soon you will no longer care. They're gonna get him Meanwhile Our Heroes wake up Morgana: And here I thought Gravity was the worst that could happen to us... Ryuji: Man, are we there yet? They saw the Lift stop Yusuke: I don't think so. Tama: Poing! Hm? Why did we the-stop? Don't tell me Alexander went the-back to sleep? Anteatermon: Aw man! You don't think we should go up on foot? Dogmon: I have to say it, but yeah. Anteatermon: No way! They went up on foot Morgana: You okay, Makoto? Makoto: A Friend of mine used to go to this school way up on a hill, and it would close down even at the a slightest hint of snow. Tama: The-why is that? Makoto: Because the only thing worse than climbing a slippery hill is trying to come back down. Anyway--- Morgana: She's so upset, we've moved beyond trivia. They saw the Path gone Morgana: Oh boy. How arenas supposed to get past here? Then Impmon appeared with Haru and MarineAngemon, they press the panel together and it make them to jump high Impmon: Now you're turn. They do that like they did Ann: Thanks for the Demonstration. Morgana: Yeah, thanks. Impmon: Don't thank me. I'm Impmon, this is MarineAngemon and Haru. Haru: Nice to meet you. Impmon: Okay. I've heard there's some weirdo going around here, yelling my name and attacking total strangers... So, wasn't you guys? Morgana: No, we haven't know you name until you got here. Impmon: Oh, great! I'd better keep looking for him. Can't have folks like that roaming around. Tama: If some bully was going the-round using my name to hurt a bunch of innocent people, I'd be the-weirded out too. MarineAngemon: I know, right? Mercurymon: Maybe, if Tama was a "Tama-hawk," that her name could--- Tama: Awful! Your grade for that one is the- "PU." Haru: Yeah, that did stink. Mercurymon: "PU"! But that's two grades! Impmon: You guys going up? Kazemon: Yep? Impmon: Okay, then why don't we tag along the more the merrier? You know, this might be my first time ever meeting an ordinary Hybrid. Back when I was at my Hometown! I heard some people still had folks like you. But nowadays. The only Hybrid you run into are the Soldiers in the Bahamutian Army. Kazemon: Oh, I wonder what happens to them? Tama: By the way, Impmon, you wouldn't the-happen ￼to be a summoned Digimon? Impmon: Me? Nah!￼ MarineAngemon is just really good friend. You know, there are plenty Mirages who lives alongside Digimons by their own choice. There's Chocobos, and Moogles... Dogmon: Now that you mentioned it, I have seen Moogles and Chocobos wandering around Digital Grymoire's town. Tama: And Armedillomon was the-living with Moogles, too. Kazemon: Well, considering he's best buddies with a giant sea dragon, I'd say he's closer to something like a Summoner or a Hybrid Digimon. Impmon: Really? You sure know some interesting Digimon. They saw a Mirage Morgana: Oh no. An obstruction! Tama: What is that supposed to the-mean?￼ Ann: We need to get that Mirage out of the way. Tama: Oh. An obstruction!￼ I think I the-need to take one classes in Morgana-ese. Dogmon: Hey, Goatmon. Goatmin: You know that Expression, "Crossing the bridge when you come to it"? Don't you think that's kind a strange turn of phrase? I mean, it's not like you can cross a bridge before you come to it. It doesn't make any sense. If you ask me- Dogmon: I didn't. I didn't. Please make it stop? They made it here when they heard a voice calling Impmon's Name Agunimon: What the? Loweemon: Hold on. Is that who you were talking about? Tama: That's definitely your name he's the-calling. Impmon: Who's there! Show yourself! It was Caturamon Caturamon:: Impmon! I'm back with a Vengeance! Impmon: And you are? Kazemon: What? You don't know him? Caturamon: I have awaiting this day? How many years was it? Impmon: What? Caturamon: Hm. Hang on. What was I going to do to you again? Impmon: Hey, don't look at me. Caturamon: Then tell me what you know! Agunimon: What? Nobody asks me that! Tama: Which of them will out-the-stupid the others!? I can't the-look away! Caturamon: Huh! I'll get it right this time. I have awaited this day a... Hundred years? Haru: Oh! Well, that's a nice round number. Ann: Sure is? For one he must made up. Tama: Very the-lame. Impmon: Yeah. I'll say. Caturamon: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! No one is permitted to mock the almighty Caturamon! Not without a fight! After that fight Caturamon: No fair ganging up on me like that, you cowards! Impmon! Impmon: What is it? Caturamon: Next time, it's just you and me. Impmon: Nope, not gonna happen. Caturamon: What!? Well, I've given you enough of a beating anyway. Good day! He left Kumamon: So, in, who mixed up his marbles? Impmon: Got me. Kazemon: Well... at least he's out of our hair, I guess￼? Impmon: Wouldn't that be nice.